


December 25th

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Karma's birthday, Karushuu Week, Loneliness, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Da igual, yo tampoco sé lo que eres para mi.- Dijo Gakushuu mirando hacia otro lado. Karma suspiró y clavó su mirada en el horizonte. La palabra "amigos" no les definía y la de "enemigos" tampoco. Y aunque sabía que no debería preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas el día de su cumpleaños, no podía evitar suspirar con pesadez mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo del contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 25th

Las coloridas y llamativas luces de Navidad iluminaban la ciudad y a todos aquellos que se encontraban en ella, tintineando y envolviendo el ambiente de un aire festivo y alegre. El húmedo e irritante frío invernal le hacía guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y apretujarse entre sus ropas, con la vana esperanza de tener algo de calidez. Las voces llenas de alegría y felicidad de la gente que había a su alrededor le molestaban en cierta forma y el hecho de que llevara horas caminando por el centro sin rumbo fijo, era más molesto aún.

Karma sintió como el aire frío le daba de lleno en la cara y solo pudo sacar su mano derecha del bolsillo para acomodarse la bufanda y seguir andando.

Llevaba así dos horas. O tal vez más. No lo sabía, no podía estar seguro. No estaba llevando la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba andando, ni cuantas veces había recorrido la misma calle. De todas maneras, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sí. Ese era precisamente el problema.

Él nunca solía preocuparse por esas cosas. Nunca dejaba que su expresión siempre despreocupada y con una sonrisa se tornara melancólica y seria. Muy pocas veces dejaba ver su lado estoico y afligido. Y para su desgracia hoy era uno de esos días. Uno de esos días en los que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, en los que solo quería quedarse solo y metido en sus pensamientos, en los que las cuatro paredes de su habitación se le hacían demasiado pequeñas y se veía obligado a salir a la calle sin un rumbo concreto. Y aunque todo el mundo a su alrededor era feliz, agarrados de las manos con sus seres queridos, unas sonrisas radiantes y un aire navideño envolviéndoles, él solo seguía andando como si nada de eso fuera para él. Y tenía razón al pensar eso.

Hoy era el día en el que se permitía mostrar aunque fuera un poco de debilidad. 25 de diciembre. El día de su cumpleaños.

Aunque también era Navidad, Karma siempre había pasado por alto ese hecho. O más bien nunca le había importado ese día en general. Ni porque fuera su cumpleaños ni porque fuera Navidad. Le daba igual. Solo era un día normal para él. Lo pasaría de la misma forma que todas las Navidades, todas las vacaciones, la mayor parte de sus días y más de la mitad de su vida: Solo. Solo en un apartamento vacío, frío y nada cómodo en esa época del año.

Sus padres se habían marchado otra vez de viaje de negocios y la última llamada que había recibido de ellos fue esa mañana, preguntándole si estaba comiendo bien y si había sacado buenas notas últimamente. Ni siquiera un simple "Felicidades" o un "Volveremos pronto". Ni siquiera se despidieron a la hora de colgar el teléfono. Para colmo solo había sido su padre con quién había hablado. Su madre ni se molestó en coger el móvil. Tal vez fue al levantar la cabeza después de esa llamada cuando se percató de lo vacía y agobiante que era la casa en la que vivía. Ni una sola foto familiar, ni suya, ni de sus padres, ni un recuerdo de cualquier viaje, ni un souvenir, nada. Absolutamente nada que dejara claro que allí "vivía" una familia. Solo había libros del instituto allí tirados, muebles frívolos, modernos e impolutos que no eran utilizados ni como adorno, su nintendo y algún que otro cartucho de un videojuego allí tirado. Si Karma recogiera aquellas cosas y algún desconocido entrara en la casa aunque fuera para robar, se marcharía dando por hecho que allí no vivía nadie. Fue por eso seguramente por lo que Karma se vio abrumado, por lo que su habitación y todo a su alrededor la parecía tan cerrado y angustioso. Se dio cuenta de que sus propios padres eran unos desconocidos para él. Y lo único que hizo fue vestirse rápidamente y salir a la calle aunque fuera para deshacerse de ese malestar en su cuerpo.

Porque decir que no le emocionaba el día de su cumpleaños o el día de Navidad, no significaba que fuera menos doloroso o menos triste el pasarlo a solas.

Era hipócrita, lo sabía. Era muy hipócrita decir que no le importaba este día cuando por dentro aún tenía la vaga esperanza de entrar a esa casa vacía y que todos sus amigos y familiares gritaran "¡Sorpresa!" con un gran cartel y una tarta de fresa para felicitarle. No. No, eso jamás ocurrirá. Nunca, jamás. Ya se había convencido de ello. Ya había mantenido esa ilusión desde que era un simple crío y nunca había pasado ¿Cuál iba a ser la diferencia ahora? Ninguna. Tenía amigos, era verdad. Los de la clase E habían estado todo el día mandándole mensajes y dándole las felicidades, incluso Ritsu apareció en la pantalla de su móvil esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, todos esos mensajes por mucho que le reconfortaran, por mucho que le hicieran saber que se habían acordado de él ¿De qué servían? Cada uno de ellos iba a pasar la Navidad con su familia, en su casa seguramente hogareña y acogedora y eso a Karma no le servía. No le servía un mensaje que dijera "Felicidades" si nadie iba a decírselo a la cara y justo a su lado. Y no es que a él le gustara mucho ese tipo de niñerías. Pero una vez más recordaba que era su cumpleaños y que tenía el derecho de comportarse y de pensar como le diera la gana. Total ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir? Estaba solo en su cumpleaños, estaba solo en Navidad. Nadie podía reprocharle nada, nadie podía decirle nada. Podría hacer lo que quisiera en este momento pero solo se limitó a seguir andando sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía imbécil.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de prestar atención al camino que estaba tomando, por lo que no se sorprendió al levantar la cabeza el darse cuenta de que había llegado a una plaza solitaria del centro. Plaza en la cuál las fuentes estaban congeladas, las farolas iluminaban el lugar completamente desierto y se escuchaba el bullicio de la multitud en la distancia. Interiormente Karma agradeció haber llegado a ese sitio, podría pensar con tranquilidad aunque eso fuera lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Se quedó parado en el sitio, mirando al suelo y sintiendo como sus mejillas se enfriaban cada vez más debido al aire frío. Nunca había sido bueno respecto a sus propios sentimientos o incluso su bienestar. Podía ser muy bueno en matemáticas o en gastarle alguna broma pesada a alguien, pero la inteligencia emocional era una cosa muy distinta. Estaba a años luz de poder comprender con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, si alguien le preguntara respecto a cómo se sentía ahora, solo respondería una cosa.

Solo.

Porque cuando se despertó el día de su cumpleaños (y para colmo Navidad) y se dio cuenta de que solo podía pasarlo en su casa vacía mientras veía la tele, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo ha tenido que hacer mal. Algo fallaba. Tenía que haber hecho algo malo. Algo que hubiera tenido consecuencias como para pasarse todo ese día deambulando por la ciudad completamente solo. Pero por más que pensaba, más se convencía de que la culpa no era suya. Por una parte sus padres nunca habían estado, era culpa de ellos por no estar nunca en casa. Y por otra parte estaban sus amigos, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver, era Navidad, debían estar con su familia. Así que en parte la culpa era suya por nacer ese día. Y aunque fuera consciente de ello seguía sin sentirse mejor. Se sentía muy egoísta pensando ese tipo de cosas. Y a medida que pasaban los minutos más tenía esa sensación en el cuerpo, más perdido empezaba a sentirse. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse débil y solo. Pero para su desgracia era un estúpido crío de 15 años y los estúpidos críos de 15 años solían comportarse así. Más cuando estaban en su situación.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras bajaba más la cabeza. Su nariz empezaba a irritarse y sus dedos estaban agarrotados por el frío. Tal vez no debería estar en esa plaza tan alejada, a la intemperie y tan tarde, pero le daba lo mismo, no tenía ganas de volver. Podría haber estado más tiempo encerrado en sus pensamientos, toda la noche si hiciera falta, si no fuera porque se escucharon unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia él y a una persona respirando con fuerza.

Percatándose de que alguien se estaba acercando cada vez más a donde se encontraba, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta con curiosidad mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca. Estando solo y en una plaza solitaria, fría y a medio oscuras, era normal preocuparse. Y lo hizo mucho más cuando al momento de darse la vuelta lo único que sintió fue un manotazo en su cabeza y un cálido cuerpo estrellarse contra él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza sorprendido ante ese "ataque" repentino. Aunque se sorprendió mucho más al ser consciente de la persona a la que tenía enfrente. Porque podría haberse asustado más de lo que ya estaba y podría haber tirado a esa persona a tres metros lejos de él perfectamente, e incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ese plan se fue totalmente por la borda cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era uno bastante conocido, de su edad, de su misma estatura, con el pelo naranja y unos ojos violetas mirándole con reproche mientras se recuperaba de la aparente carrera que se había pegado para llegar hasta él. Karma se sorprendió tanto de verle allí, de que hubiera atravesado media plaza corriendo a pesar del frío y de que se hubiera estrellado contra él a propósito mientras le propinaba una colleja, que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. De todas maneras aunque hubiera dicho algo, el otro chico no le dejaría.

-¡Al fin! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que se ha tirado todo el día recorriéndose la ciudad?- Exclamó Asano Gakushuu con enfado.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que Karma pudo vocalizar. Y eso lo hizo a duras penas.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh qué? ¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo malo que es correr de esta forma en pleno diciembre? ¡¿Quieres matarme?!- Volvió a decir Gakushuu con mal humor.

Pasaron unos segundos que para Karma fueron una completa eternidad. Porque mientras Asano apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas y recuperaba el aliento, él solo podía mirarle con atención y asimilar las palabras que le había soltado con aire cabreado. Estaba despeinado y azorado, la nariz y las mejillas rojas del frío y abrigado hasta los dientes. A primera vista podía verse que al hijo del presidente de la junta no le gustaba pasar frío, ya que el abrigo que llevaba puesto equivalía a 4 suyos, pero decidió omitir esta hecho porque lo que estaba pasando le superaba de sobremanera ¿Era él o Gakushuu había dicho que se había recorrido toda la ciudad buscándole? Demasiado bizarro. Demasiado raro. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué demonios?- Alcanzó a murmurar el pelirrojo mientras miraba al otro con intensidad. El simple hecho de que estuviera allí, enfrente de él, ya le parecía inaudito.

Gakushuu levantó la cabeza y le miró con la misma intensidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía cansado, pero después de unos segundos examinándole le habló con su típica voz altanera.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un ovni.

-Como si lo fuera.- Respondió Karma sin dudarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No está claro? Te he estado buscando.

-¿Enserio?- Siguió preguntando el pelirrojo. La posibilidad de que fuera una broma cruel aún era más que posible.

-No. Es que he participado en una maratón y me ha parecido muy buena idea venir a esta plaza que está casi a las afueras para descansar, en vez de volverme a mi casa y poder pasar una noche tranquila.- Contestó con tono sarcástico.- ¿Tú que crees? ¿Es que exponerte a este frío ha hecho que te vuelvas más tonto que antes?

-Lo he pillado.- Dijo Karma suspirando con pesadez.- Pero lo de pegarme no era necesario.

-Te lo mereces por haberme hecho buscarte de esa forma. Agradece que solo te haya dado una colleja.

-¿Y para esto me buscas? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Acabó diciendo Karma con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba de bastante mal humor como para que llegara ese chico, le pegara y le reprochara cosas como esas. Era una tontería y seguro que Asano tenía mejores cosas que hacer en Navidad en vez de ir buscándole por las calles.

Sin embargo, Gakushuu se quedó callado ante esa pregunta. No es como si Karma esperara que le respondiera, conociéndole sabía que haciendo esa pregunta tenía más posibilidades de que le pegara otra colleja antes que responder a aquello. Y tuvo razón. Porque lo único que hizo Asano fue incorporarse, mirarle con expresión pensativa unos segundos para después andar hacia un banco de la plaza que se encontraba a poco metros de ellos. Karma no necesitó ninguna invitación ni ninguna palabra para seguirle a paso lento.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el banco, ignorando que este estuviera frío y se estuvieran congelando. Preferían congelarse antes que admitirlo frente al otro. Se extendió sobre ellos un silencio cómodo y familiar, al que hacía tiempo que se habían acostumbrado. Karma fijó su vista en las lejanas luces de la ciudad que tintineaban en silencio en mitad del horizonte. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que su hombro se rozaba con el de Asano y que podía sentir su cuerpo cálido contra él, así como podía escuchar su aún acelerada respiración y vislumbrar la expresión enfurruñada que cruzaba su pálido rostro. Le gustaría saber en qué momento se habían hecho lo suficientemente cercanos como para sentarse solos en un banco sin matarse el uno al otro, aunque no lo sabía con exactitud. Y los motivos por los que ahora podían estar tan tranquilos y en paz los dijo el mismo Gakushuu segundos después.

-Mis padres se han ido de viaje de negocios. Ni siquiera se han despedido por la mañana.- Empezó a decir con tranquilidad.- Así que, no. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sí. Era eso. Era eso lo que les había hecho más cercanos, aunque no sabían cuando. La soledad, unos padres que te tienen como adorno, una casa vacía y frívola y un día de Navidad solitario en la que solo podían vagar por ahí sin rumbo, porque total ¿A quién le importaba a dónde fueran? A sus padres no. Por eso no podían reprocharse nada entre ellos, eran iguales. Tan iguales que asustaba. Siempre pensaron que eran distintos, que estaban destinados a odiarse y a ser rivales hasta la muerte. Y no era verdad, era totalmente lo contrario. Ambos estaban rodeados de gente pero igual de solos. Siendo juzgados a primera vista por todos, siendo el tema de conversación de personas que no conocían, llamando la atención aún si no pretendían hacerlo. Habían crecido en un hogar en el cual eran vistos como un trofeo más y se habían criado rodeados de interés por parte de algunos y envidia por parte de otros. Porque ambos eran muy inteligentes y talentosos a su manera, y podían enfrentar los problemas de una forma u otra.

Por su parte, Asano decidió superar la carencia afectiva por parte de padre intentado superar a este en todos los aspectos que fuera posible, aún sabiendo que ni haciendo eso estaría satisfecho. Porque un simple "Bien hecho hijo" era lo único que quería de ese hombre. Y no lo iba a conseguir. Los miles de trofeos que guardaba en tres o cuatro estanterías no le servían de nada si sus padres no se dignaban ni a mirarle. Y decidió que si ellos no le hacían caso, pues que lo hicieran otros. Tal vez fue por eso que el pelinaranja empezó a tener tal don de gentes y a manipular a todo el instituto con su cara de niño bueno y su tono de voz meloso. Aunque por dentro detestara a todo el mundo y solo quería que le dejaran solo, se hacía el tonto y les trataba como a títeres con los que jugar. El hecho de no poder confiar en casi nadie, guardarse para sí mismo todas su inseguridades, sus frustraciones y todas sus quejas para con el mundo, solo le servía para sacar su mala leche cuando estaba con Karma. El momento en el que se quedaba a solas con el pelirrojo, era cuando la máscara que se había colocado desde que era un crío se caía y esa expresión de hijo modelo se convertía en la de un adolescente cabreado, enfurruñado, agresivo y algo inseguro.

Y por otra parte Karma era más de lo mismo. Aunque él era un caso algo distinto al de Asano. Porque él tampoco sentía que pudiera confiar en alguien, también se sentía como un mueble más de su casa y detestaba al ser humano en general. Pero él no se limitó a ponerse una máscara y fingir que era un buenazo para dominarlos a todos entre las sombras. No. Él no. Él se apartaba, miraba a otro lado y observaba el panorama desde fuera. Y si podía arruinarle el día a alguien, mejor. Porque una broma siempre le sentaba bien, porque no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo ¿Era un delincuente de tres al cuarto? Puede ¿Le importaba eso? No. Para nada. Estaba bien así. A sus padres no les importaba, a nadie de su alrededor tampoco. Y ahora que podía tener la oportunidad de matar a su nuevo profesor, estaba más que dispuesto a repasar una y otra vez su lista de bromas pesadas para ver si surtían efecto. Aunque eso sí, el único capaz de adivinar que se encontraba de mal humor, que había tenido un mal día o que se estaba sintiendo solo como en aquel momento, era el imbécil de Gakushuu.

Tal vez era porque se parecían demasiado que empezaron a odiarse antes que nada. Porque ellos ocultaban su verdadera persona tras una máscara estúpida que todo el mundo a su alrededor se tragaba. Todos menos ellos. Karma sabía cuando Asano estaba enfadado y Asano sabía cuando Karma estaba triste. Y eso no les gustaba. Es más, les asustaba. Pero el tiempo hizo su efecto lo quisieran o no. Fue de forma gradual e imperceptible para ellos, pero acabaron haciéndose algo cercanos. No lo suficiente como para predicar a los cuatro vientos que eran los mejores amigos en el mundo, pero sí como para mirarse a los ojos, entenderse con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y seguir con sus vidas sabiendo que el otro estaba a salvo y respaldándole desde algún sitio. Aunque una parte de ellos mismos sabía que esa cercanía podía ser más grande de lo que esperaban, pero no lo sabían con exactitud porque nunca se habían parado a pensar en ello con detenimiento. Aún si lo hicieran no lo comprenderían al principio. Así que era más fácil quedarse de esa forma, sin decir nada y sin buscar problemas entre ellos. Ya tenían que soportar bastante como para pelearse con la única persona que podía tener un mínimo de empatía por ellos.

Y allí estaban. Así habían acabado. Sentados en un banco, juntitos y lamentándose de su soledad en Navidad. Cualquiera del instituto que les viera les echaría una foto para difundir un rumor estúpido. Cosa que no iba a ocurrir porque era Navidad y en Navidad se está con los seres queridos. Que irónico.

De repente Karma sintió que tenía que decir algo, hacer algo, lo que fuera. Que su mente no se estuviera callada y empezara a saturarle de pensamientos estúpidos sobre Asano no le ayudaba a estar más tranquilo. Pero como no, el otro le interrumpió de nuevo.

-Toma.- Le dijo cortante.- Feliz cumpleaños.

En un pestañeo y sin poder asimilar nada, un pequeño paquete aterrizó en el regazo de Karma. No sabía si Gakushuu ya lo llevaba en la mano o lo tenía guardado en ese abrigo de más de 5 kilos que llevaba puesto, pero eso no hizo que su sorpresa fuera menor. Le estaba dando un regalo. Y le había dado las felicidades. Asano Gakushuu. El mismísimo Asano Gakushuu le había comprado un regalo por su cumpleaños y se había recorrido la ciudad corriendo para encontrarle y dárselo.

Era más de lo que podía asimilar.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó anonadado y sin tocar aún el paquete.

-¿Y por qué no?- Respondió el otro con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pero...

-Cállate, sabes tan bien como yo que lo estabas deseando.

Karma no respondió. Solo bajó la cabeza y miró el paquete en su regazo. Estaba envuelto en un ordinario y mediocre papel de regalo, pero al menos se había molestado. Además, el otro tenía razón, lo estaba deseando. Para algunos tener un solo regalo por su cumpleaños era inconcebible y ofensivo, para Karma era un milagro más que otra cosa. Y viniendo de Gakushuu, que aunque seguía hablándole con frialdad había dejado de lado un poco de su orgullo para dárselo, era mucho más que un regalo. Era una especie de mensaje que parecía decir "Te entiendo, sé como te sientes. Toma esto, siéntete menos solo y deja de lloriquear por las esquinas porque me pones de los nervios." Y en ese momento Karma sabía que el regalo le daba lo mismo, porque el hecho de tener al otro sentado al lado ya era más reconfortante que cualquier otra situación que hubiera vivido en su cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?- Preguntó Gakushuu al cabo de unos segundos.

-Lo abriré en casa.- Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Como quieras, de todas maneras no es como si te hiciera mucha ilusión un regalo de mi parte ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Venga, admítelo. Soy la última persona con la que te gustaría estar sentado en este banco.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- Reprochó Karma con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo sé muchas cosas.- Respondió Asano con superioridad.

-¿Sí? Pues ya que eres tan inteligente, dime ¿Con quién querría estar sentado ahora?

-Shiota.

Fue la simple y monótona respuesta que recibió. Karma nunca podría comprender la paranoia que Gakushuu mostraba hacia Nagisa. Siempre hacía lo mismo. "Seguro que te gustaría estar con Shiota", "Seguro que querías que esto te lo regalara Shiota", "Seguro que creías que era Shiota". Era cansino y no sabía como tomárselo. Nagisa era su amigo, sí. Pero Nagisa no era tan estúpido como para salir tan tarde un 25 de diciembre para recorrerse corriendo toda la ciudad y darle una colleja nada más verle. Gakushuu sí lo era. Y tenía que reconocer que ese gesto le gustaba más viniendo por parte del pelinaranja que por parte de su compañera de clase. Y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma, porque tanta inseguridad por parte de Asano le empezaba a poner de los nervios. Aunque no sabía si era inseguridad, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba. Tal vez solo le caía mal Nagisa y no soportaba que se llevara bien con él, quién sabe.

-No es lo mismo.- Acabó diciendo Karma sin reflexionarlo mucho.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Asano levantando una ceja.

-Porque Nagisa es mi amigo. Y tú eres...

Se bloqueó en mitad de la frase.

-T-Tú eres...

No. No sabía que decir. No sabía como continuar. Sabía que el otro le seguía mirando, pues podía sentir sus ojos clavados con intensidad en él. Pero había empezado a hablar sin pensar y ahora no sabía qué más decir.

_-"Él es... ¡¿Qué es?!_ \- Se preguntó empezando a entrar en pánico.

No eran amigos porque no se comportaban como tal, los amigos no se juraban venganza mutuamente por la eternidad; Tampoco eran enemigos ni rivales, porque estos no podrían estar tanto tiempo al lado del otro sin haber intentado ejecutar dicha venganza momentos antes. La palabra "amigos" no les definía y la de "enemigos" tampoco. Y aún si Karma intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que tenían sí era amistad, no le servía. Y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba. No le servía porque su intuición le decía que "amigos" no era la definición adecuada para ellos y la relación tan extraña y bizarra que llevaban ¿Los amigos solían quedarse embobados mirándose el uno al otro durante 20 minutos seguidos? ¿Los amigos se ponían celosos? ¿Los amigos a veces tenían ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda y lanzarse encima del otro para besarse como si no hubiera un mañana? No. Estaba casi seguro de que los amigos no hacían eso. A no ser que Maehara e Isogai siguieran definiéndose como amigos, cosa que Karma esperaba que hubiera cambiado. Se estaba haciendo un lío y no le gustaba, por primera vez quería desconfiar de su instinto pero no podía hacerlo. Seguía entrando en pánico por momentos.

-Da igual.- Dijo Gakushuu de repente despertándole de sus pensamientos.- Yo tampoco sé lo que eres para mí.

Esto último descolocó a Karma por completo. Más que nada por saber que no era el único que se había encontrado con esa repentina encrucijada en su interior. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, del día que era, de que hacía frío, del regalo aún en su regazo y de los villancicos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Solo le llegó a importar una cosa.

Y como lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era el chico sentado junto él, dejó el paquete en el mismo sitio donde había caído y giró la cabeza solo para mirarle. No sabía la razón exacta, pero solo quería mirarle, no pedía mucho y le parecía algo bastante justo teniendo en cuenta la duda existencial por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos. El pelinaranja, aún con expresión pensativa tras esa extraña conversación, se dio cuenta de su repentina atención y no hizo más que incorporarse y mirar al frente como si hubiera algo realmente interesante en el horizonte a parte de unas calles vacías. A Karma le daba igual. Porque si había algo que realmente le gustaba ver en cualquier momento del día, era el como la máscara de niño perfecto de Asano caía para dejar ver su verdadero yo. Y sí, era un adolescente cabreado, con mal humor y manipulador. Pero también era más tímido de lo que dejaba ver, algo reservado y en ocasiones, en poquísimas ocasiones, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa algo sincera. Era un movimiento de sus labios imperceptibles a ojos del mundo, pero él podía verlo. Y le gustaba hacerlo. Le gustaba saber que podía ser el causante de esa pequeña sonrisa, así como Asano era el causante de la suya en algún que otro momento estúpido entre ellos.

Así que se limitó a mirarlo. A mirar como su pelo anaranjado estaba más despeinado de la normal debido a la carrera, pero que aún así parecía suave a primera vista. A admirar como en sus ojos violetas se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad, como si los orbes del chico no fueran ya lo suficientemente bonitos, ahora resplandecían. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que respiraba el vaho salía de su boca y formaba una pequeña nube por culpa del frío, y que su nariz estaba ligeramente enrojecida. No se había equivocado al pensar que Gakushuu era débil ante el frío. A medida que pasaban los segundos y Karma se quedaba más embobado mirándole, Asano se ponía más nervioso ante la intensidad de su mirada. Sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la boca para poder reprocharle su comportamiento y lo nervioso que le estaba poniendo, el frío finalmente hizo mella en él.

Sin poder evitarlo Asano estornudó con fuerza y Karma se sobresaltó ante el movimiento. Había sido algo inesperado y tal vez lo más normal del mundo, pero para ellos dos no tanto. Gakushuu se llevó las manos a las nariz y se la frotó con parsimonia mientras miraba a Karma con ojos apenados ante la deplorable imagen que acababa de mostrar. Y el pelirrojo... Bueno. Él le miró con más intensidad que antes y solo alcanzó a murmurar una cosa.

-Adorable.- Dijo con convicción.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a contestar Asano sorprendido.

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación Karma se encontró sonriendo y mirando al otro con una sonrisa divertida. Porque sí. Ver a un Asano medio vulnerable por el frío, con la nariz roja, los ojos llorosos y estornudando era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto. Es más, era la primera vez que pensaba que alguien era adorable o le inspiraba ese tipo de ternura. Pero como siempre, Asano había sabido adelantarse a media humanidad y había llegado a ese banco para demostrarle que no solo era un imbécil que le entendía, si no que encima era guapo hasta para estornudar.

-Gracias.- Dijo Karma sonriendo más ampliamente. No tenía que explicar nada más, ambos sabían la razón de aquello. Una simple palabra les servía para entenderse y esta vez el pelirrojo le estaba dando las gracias al otro por todo, por todo lo de ese día y tal vez por los anteriores. Una calidez que Karma nunca antes había sentido se instaló en su pecho y sus pensamientos corrían a cien por hora.- Feliz Navidad, Gakushuu.

Por un momento esos ojos violetas le miraron con asombro, pero pasados unos segundos Karma obtuvo lo que verdaderamente apreciaría como regalo de cumpleaños, de Navidad, de San Valentín y de cualquier fiesta o cualquiera día del año que se le viniera encima. Aquella pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con un leve sonrojo y un brillo en sus ojos. Mientras Asano bajaba la cabeza, su fría y suave mano acabó posándose en la de Karma, la cual estaba en apoyaba en el banco.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Con sus manos juntas, las cabezas agachadas y un furioso sonrojo en sus caras. Tenían suerte de que la plaza estuviera desierta.

-¿Sabes? El 1 de enero es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Asano con nerviosismo mientras se revolvía en su sitio.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Karma azorado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro.- Créeme que lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Bueno bueno bueno, esto empieza bien. Tengo muchas cosas que explicar así que iré una por una ~
> 
> Para empezar está claro que este es un one-shot para el cumpleaños de Karma, que es el 25 de diciembre, justo en navidad. Aquí mismo donde yo vivo y donde estoy escribiendo son las 2:45 de la mañana y ya es el cumple de Karma, así que ya puedo subir este fic con tranquilidad y sin remordimientos (?) Lo segundo es que este es el primer fic de la semana Asano x Karma (Karushuu Week, en inglés). Sí, es una "semana" (en verdad son 8 días) en los que yo y otros más subirán un one-shot cada día, cada uno con un tema o una palabra clave, esta vez el tema el tema era el cumpleaños de Karma, obviamente. Así que durante los próximos 8 días estaré subiendo un one-shot diario, sí. Desde que vi la idea en tumblr hace meses me emocioné, y esto es básicamente en lo que he estado trabajando durante 2 meses y medio, puede que incluso más, así que tenía mucha ilusión por este día. Creo que seré la única que los escribirá en español, no sé como sentirme ante esto, pero al menos espero que alguien los lea... Bueno.
> 
> Con todo esto solo espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
